I hope you dance
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Cameron's sister is becoming Mrs. James Wilson the 4th. Cam is maid of honor, House is best man. Wilson says he must dance with her at the reception. But will House do it? Implied future Hameron. House slightly OOC, so if u don't like that, don't read it.


I hope you dance

A/N Hi, hope you like this. I think House is slightly OOC, but it doens't really matter in this case. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no slanderous reviews even if you totally hate it. Be gentle! Thanks

Disclaimer: I don't own any House related things except the DVD's. (And the any character of Cameron's family)

Dr. Greg House sat on the sofa in the room above the church, and watched his best friend tie his bow tie.

"You nervous?"

Wilson looked at his friend's reflection in the mirror. "A little."

"Why? You've done it three times already."

"And that's the fifth time you've pointed that out today," Wilson replied.

"My job as best man is to make fun of today, you and everyone involved," House assured him.

Wilson couldn't resist the chance to make his friend squirm. "You know, when you were in the bathroom, Allison came by."

House raised an eyebrow in interest. "I thought it was bad luck?"

"To see the bride, not the maid-of-honour," Wilson corrected. "She looks gorgeous."

House tried to look bored. "So what? She always looks gorgeous."

He grimaced as he realised what he said, as Wilson's grin spread. "Really? You think so?"

"Shut up," House rolled his eyes.

"You know you're gonna have to dance with her at the reception. It's a job as my best man."

House moaned. "I don't dance."

"Well, you will tonight."

"Not likely," he snorted, and got up, limping over to get a glass of water.

Twenty minutes later, House found himself standing next to Wilson at the altar, his cane being held by Cuddy in the front row, purposefully avoiding eye contact with her, Chase or Foreman, and feeling distinctly uncomfortable in his tuxedo. The music started, some corny Westlife love song Sarah Cameron-soon- to-be-Wilson had chosen. Two of Sarah's friends came down the aisle, followed by her half-sister Jessica. House didn't pay them much attention, but when Wilson nudged him painfully in the ribs, he looked up to see his immunologist Dr. Allison Cameron coming towards him.

House's jaw dropped slightly. She looked absolutely stunning in a flowing deep blue dress that made her blue-grey eyes seem more beautiful than ever. She kept her eyes fixed straight ahead as she approached the altar, then she turned, beaming, to watch her sister walk down the aisle on their father's arm.

House had had a conversation with him the previous night at the rehearsal dinner, he was a good guy, and loved Cameron, Sarah and their brothers Alex and Bryan dearly. Cameron and Ted were particularly close, and House had been given useful information whilst talking to him.

"Allie didn't get to dance at her own wedding," he'd said sadly, watching Cameron, who was helping her sister and Wilson learn to waltz for the next day.

"Why not?" House had replied, naturally curious.

"Ryan, her husband, was pretty sick by then. He couldn't stand up for long periods, and turning on the spot would have been torture. Allie made the decision, but I know she was disappointed."

House only half-listened to the ceremony as his best friend exchanged vows with his (fourth) bride. At least the newest Dr. Mrs. Wilson was tolerable, unlike the others, House thought as the reverend proclaimed them husband and wife, and the guests applauded. As the newly married couple turned to leave the church, Cameron bent down and adjusted her sister's train, before taking the arm House reluctantly offered and following them outside.

Then followed the hours of photos. At one stage, Cameron disappeared and suddenly returned with MacDonald's for the bridal party.

"Yes! Food!" Sarah cried, pouncing on a Big Mac and fries. "Excellent!"

"Thanks, sis," Wilson grinned to Cameron who grinned back.

"No worries. I always wanted a brother who wasn't a pain in the ass," she smiled, and Alex and Bryan, helping themselves to burgers looked insulted.

"Hey! We're excellent brothers, thank you!" Alex poked his sister's arm.

"Yeah, in who's opinion?" she replied.

"For your information, Allison Elizabeth Cameron Hamilton; any annoyance we provided you over the years was us protecting you," Bryan snarked, and Cameron smiled at him.

"Two last names?" House asked curiously.

She looked over at him, and nodded. "Yeah. Not really, but the boys add them on when they're trying to be mad at me," she grinned.

"So, Hamilton is?"

"My married name," she nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"You don't use it?"

"No," she answered shortly, not explaining and moved away to her sisters.

Eventually, the photographer got all the shots he wanted, and the exhausted bridal party returned to the cars and made their way to the reception. Dinner was a loud and enjoyable affair, and then it was time for the speeches.

Ted and Wilson's father made humorous speeches as father of the bride and father of the groom; and then Ted handed Cameron the microphone to make her toast as maid-of-honour.

"First of all, I'm just letting you all know that I'm claiming full rights as matchmaker," she began, grinning.

"Because Sarah and Jim first met when Sarah came to New Jersey to visit me, and she met me at the hospital for lunch. So, I get credit.

There's a lot of great things that this wedding signifies. First of all, it means that one of my family members is now living in New Jersey too, so it'll be great having part of my family close by. It also means, that Jim, who in the three years I've been living in New Jersey has become part of my work family, is now part of my real family. And that makes me really happy," Cameron smiled sincerely at Jim, who beamed back.

"The best thing though, is that Sarah is happier than I've ever seen her. Sarah, I love you so much, you're the best big sister in the world and your happiness means the world to me. Jim, welcome to the family. You may regret it, but we'll love you anyway. So, to Sarah and Jim!"

"To Sarah and Jim!" The hundred guests raised their glasses to the couple as Cameron embraced both her sister and her new brother in law.

Cameron passed the microphone down the table to House who reluctantly got to his feet.

"I just want to say that of all the people Jimmy could have married, Sarah's probably the best choice for him," he began awkwardly. "So, best wishes to the happy couple."

There was scattered applause, but many people were stunned at the brusqueness and shortness of his speech.

"I really felt the emotion behind that," Cameron teased him as he sat down.

He made a face at her, but didn't reply. Then the emcee announced the first dance, and House's heart sank. Thankfully the lights around the dance floor dimmed, so he didn't have to look at the guests faces as he stood again, leaving his cane behind and offered Cameron his hand.

She seemed amused as he led her reluctantly onto the dance floor, and awkwardly placed one hand on her waist as she rested her hand on his shoulder and took his hand.

"Relax," she laughed at him as the music started and they began to move on the spot. "You're not going to the gallows, it's just dancing."

"Isn't it the same thing?" he asked.

She chuckled but said nothing as they continued to dance.

"I worked it out," he said quietly after a pause.

She gave him a quizzical look, and he explained. "Why you dropped your married name."

"Oh."

"See, I'm thinking, he knew he was dying. He knew eventually, you would move on. He asked you not to take his name, so that when you did move on, you wouldn't be using his name and you'd feel less guilty about moving on."

She smiled. "Right. Except for one thing."

"Oh?"

"I haven't moved on."

House scoffed. "You dated me. You slept with Chase."

"That's not moving on. That's a date and a one-night stand. Moving on its..." she fought for the words to explain.

"Moving on is trusting someone to build a relationship with. It's trusting yourself that you can cope with that hurt again if another relationship fails."

"You don't trust yourself?" House asked softly.

"No. Not if the first person I fall for after Ryan's death is my anti-social, misanthropic ass of a boss."

House raised an eyebrow. "Ouch."

She blushed. "Sorry. Add that to the fact I have no life, "moving on" is pretty much a dream right now."

House considered her thoughtfully. "If you really wanted it, you'd make a life."

"So?"

"So, you're scared."

Cameron met his eyes. "Yeah. I am. So, you can't talk, can you?"

"Again, ouch."

She blushed again and fell silent. "Moving on is also trusting that you're capable of loving," she whispered.

House started to ask her what she was talking about, and then his memory thrust memories at him. Particularly one memory.

_You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. _

He winced inwardly.

"Did you ever hear the theory that I'm an idiot? It's quite popular, actually. Currently surfacing in English, Spanish and Hindi."

Cameron chuckled. "I've heard rumours of that theory. But even idiots speak the truth once in a while."

House sighed and stopped moving forcing her to look up at him. "Yeah, like now. You love more than anyone I know. You just have a habit of falling for people who don't deserve you."

She smiled gently and avoided his gaze. "Right."

"But one day... either you'll meet someone who does deserve you; or one of the idiots who turned you away will wake up to themselves and come begging for a second chance."

Cameron blushed slightly, but this time with pleasure as opposed to embarrassment. "If they deserve one they'll get one."

"What if they get you a pay rise?"

"Then they'll deserve one even more," she grinned and they began to dance again. For the first time in his memory, House was dancing... and it wasn't awful. He could even do it again.

The End


End file.
